


Left Behind

by mandatorily



Series: Stanford Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stanford Era, Stanford Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells himself it's for the best . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

Dean tells himself it’s for the best. Sammy’s finally getting out of this Hell they live, finally on his way to being who he was meant to be. Standing there, bright sunlight warm on his shoulders, Dean watches the bus disappear into the distance taking away the only stability he’s ever had in his life. The one constant that kept him grounded. He feels ridiculously abandoned and if there wasn’t a white-hot fist clenched in his gut, he might laugh at how girlishly emotional he’s being. He shades his eyes, watching the road long after the bus is gone.


End file.
